the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lion King (2014 film)/Credits
Full credits for The Lion King (2014) Logos Opening Disney presents The Lion King Directed by *Roger Allers *Rob Minkoff Produced by *Don Hahn Screenplay by *Irene Mecchi *Jonathan Roberts *Linda Woolverton Songs by *Tim Rice *Elton John Original Score Composed and Arranged by *Hans Zimmer Executive Producers *Thomas Schumacher *Sarah McArthur “Can You Feel the Love Tonight” *Performed by Elton John *Produced by Chris Thomas Associate Producer *Alice Dewey Art Direction *Andy Gaskill Production Design *Chris Sanders Artistic Coordinator *Randy Fullmer Supervising Editors *Tom Finan *John Carnochan Artistic Supervisors Story *Brenda Chapman Layout *Daniel St. Pierre Backgrounds *Doug Ball Clean Up *Vera Pacheco Visual Effects *Scott Santoro Computer Graphics Imagery *Scott F. Johnston Story Character Animation Young Simba Voice *Jonathan Taylor Thomas Supervising Animator *Mark Henn Animators Adult Simba Voice *Matthew Broderick Supervising Animator *Ruben A. Aquino Animators Mufasa Voice *James Earl Jones Supervising Animator *Tony Fucile Animators *Phil Young *Chris Wahl *Brad Kuha Scar Voice *Jeremy Irons Supervising Animator *Andreas Deja Animators Adult Nala Voice *Moira Kelly Supervising Animator *Anthony DeRosa Animators *Bob Bryan *Gilda Palinginis Young Nala Voice *Niketa Calame Supervising Animator *Aaron Blaise Pumbaa Voice *Ernie Sabella Supervising Animator *Tony Bancroft Animators *Ron Husband *Tim Allen *Dave Pruiksma Timon Voice *Nathan Lane Supervising Animator *Michael Surrey Animators *Brian Ferguson *James Lopez *Michael Show Rafiki Voice *Robert Guillaume Supervising Animator *James Baxter Zazu Voice *Rowan Atkinson Supervising Animator *Ellen Woodbury Animators *Randy Cartwright *Barry Temple *Michael Swofford Sarabi Voice *Madge Sinclair Supervising Animator *Russ Edmonds Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Voices *Shenzi: Whoopi Goldberg *Banzai: Cheech Marin *Ed: Jim Cummings Supervising Animators *Dave Burgess *Alex Kupershmidt Animators Wildebeest Stampede Computer Animation *Gregory Griffith *Linda Bel Computer Animation Software *Kiran Bhakta Joshi *Mary Jane Turner Additional Animation Animating Assistants Rough Inbetweeners Key Layout/Workbook Background Effects Animators Clean-Up Animation Young Simba Supervising Character Lead *Daniel A. Gracey Assistants *Christine Lawrence *Kellie D. Lewis *Bryan M. Sommer Breakdown/Inbetweeners Adult Simba Supervising Character Lead *Bill Berg Key Assistants Assistant Animators Breakdown *Wendy Muir *Kevin M. Smith Inbetweeners *Daniel Bond *Sean Gallimore *Daniel Yoontaek Lim *Daniel O'Sullivan Mufasa & Sarabi Supervising Character Lead *Brian Clift Key Assistant *Ginny Parmele Assistant Animator *Elizabeth S. Watasin Breakdown *Laurey Foulkes *Norma Rivera *Wendie Lynn Fischer Inbetweener *Annette Morel Scar Supervising Character Lead *Nancy Kniep Character Co-Lead *Kathleen M. Bailey Character Co-Lead *Marianne Tucker Key Assistant *Natasha Dukelski Selfridge Assistant Animators *Michael Hazy *Johan Klingler *Boowon Lee *Marsha W.J. Park-Yum Breakdown *Jamie Bolio *Diana Coco *Marty Schwartz Inbetweeners *Jody Kooistra *Chan Woo Jung Adult Nala Supervising Character Lead *Scott Anderson Key Assistants *Merry Kanawyer Clingen *Mike McKinney Assistant Animators *Sue Adnopoz *Lillian Chapman *Peggy Tonkonogy Breakdown *Carl Philip Hall *Andrew Ramos Inbetweener *Chang Yei Kim Young Nala Supervising Character Lead *Tracy Mark Lee Inbetweeners *Tom Fish *Mario Menjivar Timon & Pumbaa Supervising Character Lead *Debra Armstrong-Holmes Key Assistants Assistant Animators *Edward Gutierrez *Karen Hardenbergh *Brian B. McKim *Maria Rosetti Breakdown *Janet Heerhan Kwon *Ron Westlund Inbetweeners *Moon Hwan Choi *Judy Grabenstatter *Eduardo Oliveras Rafiki Supervising Character Lead *Marshall Lee Toomey Key Assistant *Terry Wozniak Assistant Animators *Kris Heller *Susan Y. Sugita Breakdown *Miriam McDonnell *Mary-Jean Repchuk Zazu Supervising Character Lead *Dan Tanaka Key Assistants *Marcia Kimura Dougherty *Terry Naughton *Bruce Strock Assistant Animators *Travis Blaise *Lee Dunkman *Rick Kohlschmidt Breakdown *Bill Thinnes Inbetweeners *Brian Beauchamp *James A. Harris *Richard D. Rocha Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Supervising Character Lead *Alex Topete Key Assistants Assistant Animators *Vincent Siracusano *Yung Soo Kim Breakdown *Noreen Beasley *Will Huneycutt *David Recinos Inbetweeners Additional Young Simba/Miscellaneous Characters Supervising Character Lead *Vera Pacheco Key Assistants *Tony Anselmo *Allison Hollen Assistants *Inna Chon *Kent Holaday *Dana M. Reemes *Karen Rosenfield Breakdown/Inbetweeners Production Manager *Dana Axelrod Scene Planning Supervisor *Ann Tucker Animation Check Supervisor *Janet Bruce Color Models Supervisor *Karen Comella Ink and Paint Senior Manager *Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Paint/Final Check Supervisor *Hortensia M. Casagran Digitizing Camera Supervisor *Robyn L. Roberts Camera Manager *Joe Jiuliano Artistic Supervisors Florida Unit Layout *Robert Walker Background *Robert Stanton Clean-Up *Ruben Procopio Visual Effects *Jeff Dutton Florida Production Manager *Don Walters Character Design/Visual Development Character Sculptures *Kent Melton Key Assistant Layout and Design *Mac George Key Assistant Layout *Michael Bond O'Mara Layout Assistants Blue Sketch *Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill *Laurie Sacks *Joann Tzuanos Key Assistant Effects Animators *Cynthia Neill Knizek *Mabel Gesner *John Tucker *Steve Starr Assistant Effects Animators Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners Inbetweener Trainees Additional Story Material Casting by *Brian Chavanne Cast (in Alphabetical Order) *Zazu: Rowan Atkinson *Simba: Matthew Broderick *Young Nala: Ryan Hirakida *Ed: Jim Cummings *Shenzi: Chantal Strand *Rafiki: Robert Guillaume *Scar: Jeremy Irons *Mufasa: James Earl Jones *Nala: Moira Kelly *Timon: Nathan Lane *Sarafina: Zoe Leader *Banzai: Cheech Marin *Pumbaa: Ernie Sabella *Sarabi: Madge Sinclair *Young Simba: Jonathan Taylor Thomas Assistant Production Managers Story/Sweatbox *Holly E. Bratton Editorial *Lisa M. Smith Layout *Patricia Hicks Animation *Dorothy McKim Clean-Up *Loni Beckner-Black Effects/CGI *Kirk Bodyfelt Color Models *Cathy Lawrence Backgrounds/Animation Check *Karenna Mazur CAPS & Retakes *Michael "Tony" Meagher Florida Layout/Background *Paul Steele Ink & Paint Assistant Manager *Chris Hecox Pre-Production Manager *Dorothy McKim Production Coordinators Animation/Effects *Matthew Garbera Clean-Up *Jeanie Lynd Sorenson Scene Planning *Annamarie Costa *John Cunningham *Thomas Baker *Mary Lescher Scene Planning Assistant *Donna Weir 2014 Theatrical release= |-| 2015 Home media release= Copyright © 2014 Disney Enterprises, Inc All rights reserved For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Soundtrack Available on Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Category:Credits